


Lost

by MusicalRaven



Series: When All Seems Lost [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Dan has been kidnapped and the Grumps have four days to pay the ransom, or else."Prequel" to the fic,Found
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson, Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson
Series: When All Seems Lost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568743
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wrote a comment this morning saying how they'd love a full fic for the story from Found. Welp, you inspired me, random person. So here's at least a chapter. As always, don't expect me to finish anything cause I have the worst attention span. But, you know, here's this. Just go easy on me. I don't normally write angst/suspense so I'm not the best at this
> 
> As a note, I set this in the old Grump office because it made it easier for me.

The early morning light blinded him as Dan stepped out of the Grump office. He held up a hand and groaned. “My poor eyes,” He whined.

“Oh, don’t be such a baby.” Brian teased. “Now c’mon, we need to head over to the studio. We still haven’t finished recording-”

“Actually, Brian, I was going to ask if we could put that off til tomorrow morning.” He rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, grimacing. “Something’s not sitting well in my stomach and I’m pretty sure if I don’t go lay down soon, I’m gonna spend the next few hours vomiting.”

Brian frowns. “I suppose. But we really need to get this done.”

“I know, I know.” Dan pats his arm and tries to give him a smile. “I promise. Tomorrow.”

Brian sighs. “I’ll hold you to that.” He pulls his keys out of his pocket and points one menacingly at Dan. “Now go rest and drink plenty of water. I need you in good shape for tomorrow.”

Dan laughs. “Yeah, yeah, Dad. I got it. Later.”

“Later.”

Dan and Brian part ways, each hopping into their separate cars. As Brian leaves, Dan has to take a moment to take a few slow breaths. His stomach won’t stop swirling and he’s trying desperately not to vomit on his own feet. After what happens, however, Dan would wish he had just covered his entire car in vomit on his way home.

But, he takes a moment. Long enough for the parking lot to become deserted. Long enough for someone to yank his car door open and shove a pistol against the side of his face before he can even make a sound.

“Move to the passenger seat.” The low voice says, pressing the gun harder against his skin as he tries to turn his head to look at his assailant. Dan swallows hard, stone cold fear freezing his veins as he struggles to make his mind work. His stomach threatens to upend again, but he has little in the way of stopping it now.

“I said, move.” The voice growls, and the gun cocks. Dan, motivated by some survival instinct, scrambles over the console into the passenger seat. He barely gets there before he hears the other door open. He turns to look and something cracks across his face. As everything goes dark, he feels his stomach contents release themselves all over his chest.

Then silence.

When Dan comes too, the first thing he notices is the smell of vomit and piss. It mixes unfortunately with the smell of wet earth and musty air, making an overpowering scent that makes his stomach heave again. He swallows, barely able to keep it down.

The second thing he notices is he’s blindfolded and gagged and laying on cold, hard cement. The cloth in his mouth tastes horrible, but when he tries to move his arms to pull it out, he finds them tightly bound behind his back. Experimentally, he tries the same with his legs. Also bound. He can feel himself starting to shake and he makes a choking sound behind his gag. 

“He’s finally awake.” A gruff voice says from several feet away. Dan instantly cowers, pulling his legs up in an effort to make himself appear smaller. As he does so, he feels a bit woozy. His head swims and he finds himself fighting desperately not to vomit again. He can still feel it on him. Obviously his captors didn’t care enough to wash him off.

His first thought is what the hell happened to him? Obviously he’d been kidnapped, but why? And where was he? What did they want with him? The cold chill of fear filled him and he didn’t know what to do.

“Should we make the call?” Another voice asks. It takes him a moment, but he realizes it was the voice from before. The one with the gun.

“Nah. Let’s wait til tomorrow. Nobody’ll notice until he doesn’t come into the office. It’ll give us more time to make sure everything’s in place.”

Dan hears footsteps coming towards him. He tries to scoot backward, but it’s awkward and he can’t move fast enough. He yelps as someone grabs his hair and lifts him up a bit, shaking him.

“You aren’t gonna be any trouble, are you?” The first voice sneers. Dan tries to nod but his stomach has other ideas. He heaves, stomach acid rushing to his mouth. He chokes around his gag, spitting bits out and down his chin. The person throws him to the ground, making a sound of utter disgust, and his head cracks against the cement. The pain is instant, and he cries out, tears immediately gathering at the corners of his eyes. 

As he lays there, trying to stay conscious, he feels the cold barrel of a gun once against press against his face. He tries to stop shaking, but he can’t. The tears start to fall freely and he makes small, pitiful sounds around his gag.

“You do that again, I’m putting a bullet in your foot. You hear me?” The voice is ice cold and Dan knows immediately he’s serious. He nods slowly, wincing at the pain flaring up from the movement. He can only hope that’s all his stomach has left, because if they jostle him like that again, he’s not sure he can stop himself.

The gun sits against his head as the two men address each other. “You got a lighter?” There’s a pause. “Cool. I need a smoke. Can you watch him for a tick?”  
“You’ve got five minutes.” The other voice replies, and the gun is finally pulled away. He hears retreating footsteps and then the slamming of a door before everything goes much too quiet. He strains to hear what the other man is doing, but only silence greets him. He doesn’t dare struggle just in case the man is staring at him, so he tries his best to think.

That, however, proves impossible. With no light and nothing to focus on, the pain and dizziness is making it really hard to stay awake, let alone think clearly. He starts fading in and out as time goes on, not even realizing the second man came back until he speaks.

“C’mon. He should be secure for the night. The boss’ll want us soon.” The second man says and Dan feels his leg restraints tighten, then his arms. He winces at the loss in blood flow but doesn’t dare say anything. The first man grunts his agreement. Dan feels a hand close around his jaw and he does his best not to move.

“You even loosen those restraints a little, and I will break your jaw.” His grip tightens as if to demonstrate his strength before he pulls away, leaving Dan shaking, cold, and alone on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: See [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055481/chapters/67771087) why I have archived this fic


End file.
